Veneno & vino
by Jhezz
Summary: Baird y Sam; antes y después... juntos y separados. Los intensos actos provocados por el afecto y la aflicción. 30 prompts, 30 one shots. [Traducción autorizada de la historia de devirnis: "Poison & Wine"]
1. El comienzo

**Nota de la traductora:** Muchas gracias a **devirnis** por haberme permitido traducir su compilación de one-shots. Todo el crédito es suyo; yo sólo trasladé su trabajo de un idioma a otro.

* * *

><p>1. El comienzo<p>

La primera cosa que notó fue el cabello rubio. Y los goggles. Sam ya sabía quién era desde antes de verlo en persona. Primero había sido el amigo idiota del Tren Cole. Pero ahora era el idiota que había estado presente en la detonación de la Bomba de Masa Ligera y en el hundimiento de Jacinto; el idiota de Delta, el pelotón al que siempre se le confiaba salvar al mundo.

Fue en Vectes, cuando vio los goggles y el color del cabello, que finalmente le puso un nombre a aquel rostro. De alguna manera, la CGO se sentía más pequeña después de que hubiera salido de la provincia de Embry. Ahora sabía más sobre los Gears, e interactuaba con ellos con más frecuencia. Era lo que provocaba vivir en una isla pequeña.

Y como resultado de las "diferencias" con los sobrevivientes locales, Sam se había encontrado en el campo de batalla con más frecuencia. Él la había visto desactivar artefactos explosivos improvisados. Habían intercambiado algunas palabras.

No sabía qué era lo que la atraía de él. Quizá era algo tan superficial como el color de su cabello; los rubios no eran tan comunes por alguna razón. O quizá era esa actitud desinteresada de chico malo. O su famosa inteligencia. Aunque lo que fuera que la atraía de él no importaba. Después de su último breve encuentro, había decidido que era hora de hacer algo.

Cuando entró al enorme y ajetreado bar con Frank Muller, inmediatamente divisó al rubio sentado junto a la barra. Muller eligió una mesa y preparó las cosas para su juego, mientras ella iba a pagar la primera ronda.

Baird tenía un vaso casi vacío en frente de él; y ésa fue su manera de empezar. Sam pagó por dos tragos y se deslizó junto a él.

—Vamos, Baird. No seas un imbécil antisocial toda tu vida. Tómate un día libre —deslizó uno de los vasos hacia él—. Muller nos está enseñando a jugar ajedrez naval.

Baird volteó y le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Oh, eso es tan emocionante... creo que me acabo de mojar los pantalones.

Ella dejó de hablar, completamente aturdida. La acidez en su voz había sido inesperada, tan injustificada, que le tomó un momento poder entender qué era lo que había pasado. La humillación llegó segundos después.

—Jódete, entonces —le arrebató el trago y se dirigió hacia Muller.

Muller no había visto nada; o era demasiado agradable como para pretender que no se había dado cuenta. Agradeció a Sam por el trago que ella le ofrecía y comenzó a explicar las reglas de su juego. Sam sólo escuchó a medias, sintiendo aún el dolor del rechazo de Baird. Le molestaba que eso le hubiera afectado. Normalmente era ella quien realizaba el rechazo; que se lo hicieran a ella no era nada frecuente. Y la frialdad del que había recibido lo hacía todavía peor. Él no estaba interesado en ella. No le interesaba nadie excepto él mismo, y quizá Augustus Cole.

El juego comenzó y Sam se obligó a poner atención. Su plan era emborracharse completamente esa noche. El último par de días había transcurrido sin incidentes, y habían pasado años desde que se había sentado y jugado algo con sus amigos.

A la mierda Damon Baird. Ese cabo malhumorado, egoísta e idiota no valía nada como para molestarse por su culpa. Vectes podría ser una isla pequeña, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hablar con el odioso bastardo otra vez.


	2. Acusaciones

**2. Acusaciones**

No era frecuente que hubiera peleas entre ellos (fuertes, al menos).

Las discusiones eran una parte normal de su relación, y las ocasiones en las que pasaban a ser algo serio eran raras. Cuando eso ocurría, no había gritos. De hecho, era lo contrario: sus voces se convertían en susurros. Se murmuraban el uno al otro en vez de gritarse. Y entonces el juego comenzaba.

Era un juego delicado, las reglas establecidas sin que hubieran dicho algo. Se turnaban para decir algo cruel, algo que lastimara, pero sin cruzar una línea invisible que ambos habían creado. Aquél que se acercara más a esa línea sin sobrepasarla era el ganador.

Si las palabras pudieran herir, sus cuerpos estarían cubiertos de cicatrices.

Él ya no recordaba lo que había provocado esa discusión. Probablemente algo estúpido, como siempre parecía suceder. Pero sin importar lo que hubiera sido, la disputa se les había ido de las manos rápidamente. El estrés de la semana, el humor en general, el hecho de que ambos fueran testarudos; todas esas cosas alimentaban la llama. Su lado racional quería detenerse. Era algo estúpido; no valía la pena. Realmente no estaba enojado con ella; Sam sólo era el blanco de sus frustraciones. Su mesa de sacrificio, como ella le había dicho una vez. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía detenerse. Sin importar qué tan horrible sonara, una parte de él quería ganar.

Ella lo acusaba de ser un insensible. Eso había dolido más de lo que había esperado. Había dolido porque había venido de ella, de la persona que debería saber mejor que nadie lo falso era eso. Insensible. Una mentira, una horrible distorsión de la realidad. Ella también sabía que no era verdad.

Ese debería haber sido el final. Deberían haber hecho rabietas y retirarse enfadados para calmarse, luego volver a verse, incómodos, y disculparse. Así era como debería haber sido.

Pero en vez de eso ocurrió otra cosa.

Había algo que podía decirle. Algo que había mantenido clavado en el corazón por mucho tiempo. Alguna vez se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás lo diría, pero ahora, en el calor del momento, lo hizo.

—¿Insensible? Al menos eso es mejor que lo que tú eres —su voz estaba llena de crueldad—. Pasaste todos esos meses tras Dom, con tus sentimientos a flor de piel. Ofreciéndotele... era tan patético.

Fue como si la hubiera atacado físicamente. Se quedó sin aire en un segundo. Se veía acabada, rendida, aturdida. Había cruzado la línea.

Estaba pensando en una disculpa cuando ella se abalanzó hacia él. Esperaba una bofetada o algún grito, pero ésta era Sam.

Lo golpeó en la cara.

Mientras su visión se cubría de estrellas y su cabeza daba vueltas, escuchó su voz en su oído, susurrante y fría.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

Él se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, horrorizado. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Eso había sido demasiado cruel, incluso para él. Ella no se merecía eso, y mucho menos de él. Sabía que Dom era una herida; siempre lo sería. Una que se abriría y sangraría al menor rasguño.

Incluir el nombre de Dom en esto había sido una traición.

Quizá realmente era insensible.

* * *

><p>Después de lo que imaginó sería un espacio de tiempo apropiado, caminó hacia su habitación, avergonzado. No podía culparla por no haberlo buscado para mostrar su remordimiento.<p>

Se preguntaba si podría perdonarla tan fácilmente de haber estado él en su lugar. Pero ella era orgullosa, comprensible y racional.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Echando un vistazo adentro, la vio sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Sus hombros se agitaban en sollozos silenciosos, pero el movimiento se detuvo cuando lo escuchó entrar. La vergüenza lo invadió. Jamás la había lastimado tanto.

Cuando se acercó a ella, extendió un brazo, incómodo. Se situó tras ella y colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de paz y culpabilidad. Ella se puso rígida al sentir un contacto que no deseaba.

—No.

Fue una bofetada en la cara. Él se alejó. La voz de Sam se relajó un poco.

—Sólo... déjame. No puedo estar cerca de ti ahora.

—Bien, —murmuró él, y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, más tarde, él deja que la culpa lo invada mientras yace en su cama. Había sido un cobarde y un egoísta por haber esperado que ella lo perdonara tan rápido. Esperaba que la puerta se abriera, que ella viniera y se deslizara bajo las sábanas mientras él se disculpaba en susurros. Pero no lo hizo. No esa noche.<p>

Esa noche ambos se quedarían en sus habitaciones, reflexionando en lo que él había dicho. Aún había resentimientos y celos en lo más profundo de él, y ahora sabía que podían salir en cualquier momento. Ignorar eso no serviría de nada, pero no sabía qué más podía hacer.

Se disculparía profusamente en la mañana. Se decidió a dejar de ser como era y a mostrarse agradable, a nunca más hacerla enojar de esa forma. Pero eso era mentira. Tendrían otra pelea, y más palabras hirientes llenarían la habitación. La volvería a lastimar.

Jamás se había engañado pensando que esto sería fácil.

Pero tampoco había imaginado que sería tan difícil.


	3. Inquietud

3. Inquietud

Esas habrían podido haber sido unas vacaciones de lujo en alguna otra vida. Baird se hallaba parado en la cubierta del barco, disfrutando de la tibia brisa marina mientras miraba una puesta de sol que parecía casi perfecta. Pero ese no era un crucero; era el CNV Sovereign, un Nido de Ravens que ahora servía como base móvil para lo que quedaba del ejército de la CGO. Y Baird realmente no estaría en la cubierta de no ser por su amigo.

A su lado, Cole se estremeció y volvió a vomitar. Se hallaba recargado en la barandilla, echando fuera su última comida. Eso hizo que Baird se sintiera agradecido de no sentir ningún mareo. Michaelson seguía insistiendo con optimismo que Cole pronto se acostumbraría al vaivén del barco, ya que sólo había pasado una semana desde que habían abordado el Sovereign. Acostumbrarse tomaría tiempo.

Había algunos otros Gears en la cubierta, pero no tantos como para que Baird se sintiera incómodo. El sol se estaba poniendo y ellos nunca podían saber cuándo volverían a ser requeridos. La gente tendía a dirigirse hacia sus literas para dormir un poco en cuanto tenía algún rato libre. Fue entonces cuando Baird divisó dos rostros familiares al otro lado de la cubierta. Sam y Dom caminaban lentamente hacia su línea visual. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Desde que habían abandonado Vectes, las insinuaciones de Sam hacia Dom habían dejado de ser cada vez menos sutiles, y eso le irritaba.

Ambos detuvieron su andar. Parecía que estaban manteniendo una conversación intensa. Baird no tuvo que esforzarse en escuchar para imaginar sobre qué hablaban. Ninguno de los dos reparó en Cole ni en él. Los miró. ¿Qué otra maldita cosa iba a hacer? Además, si querían privacidad deberían haber elegido otro lugar.

Sam se acercó a Dom, pero él se alejó. El rostro de Baird se tornó en una mueca cuando vio el patético acto que sucedía frente a él. No quería aparentar saber mucho sobre relaciones y emociones, pero podía reconocer una causa perdida en cuanto la veía. Dom estaba hecho pedazos. El hombre había pasado una década buscando a su esposa —la mujer con la que se había casado a los quince y con la que había criado a dos hijos— y eso había terminado con él disparando una bala en su cabeza. La gente no podía olvidar cosas como esa fácilmente, y mucho menos en un par de meses.

Lo peor era que los demás querían que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Marcus, Bernie, Dizzy, Cole —toda la gente que se suponía que debería entender. Pero al parecer Baird era el único que podía apreciar cuán mal podría terminar eso. Entendía que las personas buscaban algunos momentos de felicidad en medio del infierno que tenían que enfrentar cada día, pero esto era realmente estúpido. Era algo que no podía terminar bien para nadie.

Era algo absurdo. ¿Acaso Sam no podía verlo? Dom aún no estaba listo para seguir adelante. Probablemente jamás lo estaría. Pero ella lo perseguía estúpidamente, completamente ajena a lo que Baird encontraba tan obvio. Sam sólo estaba causando que le rompieran el corazón. No debería estar persiguiendo a Dom; era una pérdida de tiempo. No debería insistir ante alguien que sólo la vería como un reemplazo. Baird no creía que Dom fuera una mala persona; sólo que él jamás sería capaz de superar el recuerdo de su esposa. Si Sam quería a un hombre, había montones de opciones más. Y por más que odiara admitirlo, Sam era una buena persona, y todos merecían algo de felicidad en su vida. Había más hombres con los que Sam podía estar.

_Estoy yo._

Baird se tensó, deteniendo bruscamente sus pensamientos. No quería a Sam; no la quería para nada. Todos en el barco lo habían escuchado quejarse por haber sido asignado al mismo escuadrón que ella. Ella era sexy, pero ¿y qué? Era una puta. Nada más que tatuajes y palabras. La mayor parte del tiempo no se llevaban bien. Además estaba seguro de que ella había estado a punto de golpearlo en más de una ocasión.

No, sólo estaba siendo un idiota. No podía controlar lo que su cerebro pensaba. Esa idea sólo había sido producto de sus hormonas. Sam era una mujer atractiva, y eso era más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. No había nada importante detrás de ello. Para nada. Jamás funcionaría. Ni siquiera podía darse esperanzas; claramente Sam tenía las suyas puestas en alguien más.

Dom hizo un gesto, y Sam y él se marcharon. Baird frunció el ceño, los observó irse yse volvió hacia su mareado amigo. Cole gimió y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Miró a Baird y arrugó el rostro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perceptivo cuando apenas unos minutos antes había estado vaciando su estómago?

Baird se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

Pudo ver que Cole no le había creído, pero sabía bien que no debía presionar a su amigo si no quería hablar.

—Bueno, creo que mi estómago ya está vacío. Veamos si alguien quiere jugar póker.

Baird asintió y siguió a Cole hacia el interior del barco. No era precisamente un aficionado a las cartas, pero tenía la mejor cara de póker.


End file.
